Unexpected love
by ccrocks2287
Summary: Hi my name is Danny Fenton. I'm 14 years old and live in Amity Park. My life use to be normal until one day I went to the beach and fell in love with a mer boy... Yes this a Fenton/Phantom pitch pearl mer boy thing. I was dyeing to read a story about Phantom being a mer boy and falling in love with human fenton. SO HERE it is!


My name is Danny fenton i'm 14 and live in a city called Amity park. My life used to be normal until one day I traveled to the beach and fell in love with a mer boy.

(Danny's pov)

HEY MOM I'M GOING TO BEACH!. I hollered. OK DEAR HAVE FUN! She responded. I dashed down our street block running into dash and his friends. I watched them from behind a brick wall and over heard them talking about something. HA HA! We sure taught that freak a lesson. Kwan said. YEAH! We'll have to go back and end the history lesson. Dash laughed. And with that they were off. Hmm? I wounder what that was about... I said to myself. I gave a shrug a walked away. A little more then a couple blocks later I finally arrived at the beach. I felt relaxed. All the nice cool fresh air flying in my face, the peace-full sounding waves splashing on the the painful sounding of crying WAIT CRYING!? I listened closely and found it was coming from behind the giant rock I sit on and watch the sunset. It sounded like a boy of my age. I turned the corner to see something I did not expected to see. A white haired boy was on the ground sobbing. He had a river of tears spilling out his beautiful green eyes. And tied to a tree was his beautiful black fish tail. The boy jumped and saw me staring at him with astonished eyes. Though something about me scared him. NO PLEASE! DON'T KILL ME PLEASE! He begged with more tears pouring from his eyes. I was shocked why was he so scared? I finally spoke. H-Hey I'm not going to hurt you. I said slowly. I looked down at his tail were the rope was tied. I slowly reached down there to untie him buy just as I was about to touch his fish feature the boy yelped and pulled it out of my reach. It's ok I won't hurt you I only want to help you. I said calmly. I tried the move again with success and set him free. Well almost. The boy had no legs and the ocean was still a little ways away. T-Thanks. The boy said wiping some tears away. I had to admit he was kind of cute. If it's not to much trouble can I ask how you got all the way up here... you know out of the water? He took a couple minutes to calm down. I traveled to surface to see if I can spot any humans to learn more about them and I saw a couple of boys wrestling in the water and I was so curios about them. Then one of them spotted me and dragged me out of the deep water and into the shallows were they spotted my tail. They started touching me in ways I don't want to explain while calling me a freak and other mean things. After they had there fun they tied me to this tree and said they c-c-come BACK AND KILL ME! He said while tearing up again. The poor guy... I thought. What's your name? I asked. Dany. He said in a quite voice. That's funny my name is Danny to. I said in a little laugh. I looked at his tail again. It was one of the most prettiest things I ever saw. Y-Your tail is beautiful. I said. These words made Dany blush. T-Thanks Dany said shyly. I got down on my knees and cupped his cheek with my hand. I looked deeply into his sparkling green sparked inside me. My heart felt so strange. What is this feeling? I asked myself I quickly noticed Dany was blushing and I drooped my hand to the ground when I was now on all fours like a dog staring into those beautiful eyes. Though I finally snapped put of my trace a couple seconds later. OH UH SORRY ABOUT THAT! I panicked. GOD I'M SUCH A-! sorry I should go. I said nervously. Just as I was about to leave I felt Dany's hand grab mine. At this I blushed. I turned around to see him with hope in his eyes. Please take me with you...He begged. I know it's a lot to ask but I wan't to learn more about the human life. He said. Please...He pleaded. I blushed and thought of how I would be able to take him with me. I looked at his fins and then into his eyes again. Then the question popped out. How would I take you with me? I asked. You don't even have legs. I said sternly. Dany eye's were no longer filled with hope they were filled with sadness. He let go of my hand and lowered his head. I felt bad for him. It's not his fault he was born with a tail. I thought of every way I could take him with me. It took me a few minutes but I finally figured out a plan. I could carry you...I said. Dany reacted fast and his eyes filled with hope again. Y-You sure?... He asked quietly. I nodded and gave him a smile. I knelt down and cradled him into my arms. We had a little struggle of getting Dany in a good position and he almost fell out of my arms. Dany gave a little whimper and clutched to my chest. He lifted his head and looked me into the eyes. Sorry...He said quietly. It's ok... I said. We both blushed. As I started walking Dany rested his head on my chest. Thank you. Dany whispered. I smiled as he silently fell sleep. There was one thing though. How was I going to explain a mer boy to my parents. Oh I know... Mom Dad can I keep it?...

Chapter 2: The bathroom incident

(Dany's pov)

When we arrived at Danny's house Danny lied me on this fabric made thing called a "couch" and walked down the hall to get a "bathtub" ready for me. He came back and dragged me into the "bathroom" and gently put me me into the water holding cube. When I felt the water my eyes lit up and I let out a gasp. Whats wrong? Danny asked. The water...it's so warm and it feels so good. The ocean is usually cold. I responded. Danny gave me a smile. Glad you like it. He said. Will this be good enough for you? Danny asked. Yeah. I said quietly. Do you want anything? He asked. Now that you mention it I am kind of hungry. I said while my stomach growled. Danny chuckled. Well I'll be back in a little bit ok... Danny said with a smile. He got up and left the room. I let out a sigh and let myself relax. I looked at my tail and frowned with sadness. Whats wrong with me? I asked myself. Just then Danny walked back in with some food. Here. He said. He handed me a square golden thing with yellow stuff came out of every side. I sniffed it, it smelled pretty good to me. Go ahead. It's called a grilled cheese sandwich. Danny said. I took a bite out of it and LOVED IT! I drew a smile on my face and ate the rest under a minute. Danny handed me a fresh glass of water. Uh have any salt? I asked. Yeah uh here let me get said. In a couple seconds he came back with a "salt shaker". Thanks. I said and poured a little into the glass of water. As I drank it Danny just stared at me with a weird look on his face. Uh... Here. Danny said handing me a long brown rectangular object. I popped that into my mouth and I got goosebumps on my skin. I couldn't recall the taste but I liked it. That's called chocolate. Danny said. After I was done eating Danny held me in a conversation for about an hour. All of a sudden my tail felt weird and tingly. It grew so intense that I let out a little whimper. Are you ok? Danny asked in concern. I-I don't think so... I said. Danny pulled me out of the tub and lied me on the floor. I started to breath heavily while my tail began to shake. After a while it began to thrash itself around and began hurt. DANNY! I screamed. I looked to see my tail squirming itself on the floor. I was scared and in pain. DANNY! I screamed with tears filling my eyes. Danny comforted me. He looked pretty scared himself. It's ok Dany i'm right here. He said. My tail slithered on it's own at a quicker pace and it began to pulse. I started to rained out of my eyes. DANY! WHATS HAPPENING TO YOU!? Danny asked. I couldn't answer. I was sobbing on the floor. Danny supported my head on his lap and held my hand. At the point were I felt like I was going to explode I let out one last scream and passed out.

(Danny's pov)

Dany had gone unconscious and I was starting to freak out. Suddenly his tail glowed and transformed into human legs. I couldn't believe my eyes. Oh my god...I said shakily. I gently lied him down onto the floor and ran to go get him some cloths.

(Dany's pov)

I awoke on the ground in pain. I felt that the thrashing and squirming had stopped so that was a relief. But I still was in great pain. I tried to sit up but felt a jolt of discomfort run through my body. I let a cry of pain out as tears quickly came to my eyes. As I settled myself in a sitting position all the pain hit me at once and I silently cried. After I cooled off I opened my eyes to a shocking sight. I had my same white hair and green eyes but I had HUMAN LEGS! I stroked them with my hand and felt the soft skin. Tough I tried not to touch them to much cause I was hurting every were. I tried to stand up but I was still to weak. I crawled over to what Danny calls the "counter" and used it to support me to stand up. Once I was in the standing position I held onto the counter for safety. My body was in a lot of pain and tears flowed out of my eyes slowly. Then Danny walked in carrying some cloths. My legs began to shake as I reached a hand out to him. I started to walk but stumbled my naked body onto his. I clutched to his shirt with a little whimper as more of the pain rushed through me.

(Danny's pov)

As Dany's naked body fell onto me I blushed deeply. Though I couldn't keep my eyes off him. His body glowed like an angle sent from heaven. He was just so beautiful. He collapsed to the floor witch made me worried. DANY! I yelped. Some more tears filled his eyes as he started to cry. But could you blame him. He must be in so much pain. I held his head gently onto my chest. A little while later we got Dany dressed. Though right after that he fell asleep so I carried him to my parents bed and tucked him in. Hoping he'll feel better in the morning

Chapter 3: Day one

(Danny's pov)

I got up around 8:30 the other day to make Dany and I some breakfast. I decided to be as quiet as I could cause i'm sure Dany was still asleep. Though not much later Dany came around the corner crawling and all fours since he couldn't walk yet. He was in my old soft gray pajamas and in white ankle socks. He let out a soft yawn and rubbed his eyes. I smiled at that scene, he was so cute. After a couple seconds Dany sneezed a kitten sneeze. Ok scratch cute he's adorable. I said to myself. Morning. I said while flipping an egg. You feeling any better? I asked. Yeah. He responded. Dany tried to stand up and had balance for a while but stumbled backwards. I quickly grabbed his hand and yanked him close to my body. Holding his head in my chest. WHOA! be careful don't hurt yourself ok. I'll teach you how to walk later. I said. Dany responded with a nod and a smile. I'm just glad he's alright. I said to myself. I set him down on a chair and got him his morning plate. He had a couple small pancakes, bacon, and egg. He didn't question about any of it he just ate it down. Thanks that was good. He said. Your welcome. I responded as I ate my food. After breakfast I carried Dany into the backyard for him to swim in our pool. He seemed pretty excited cause he just jumped in getting me wet. HEY! I laughed aloud. Though something was wrong. When Dany entered the pool I saw the water glow. Dany? DANY!? I shouted. Seconds later Dany popped up but he had his tail again. Danny look. He said exposing his tail fins to me. Wait. How did you-? I began. I don't know it just happened. He said. At this race I freaked out. I scooped Dany into my arms and ran inside. DANNY! WHAT ARE YOU-!? He shriek. I dropped him onto the couch and ran to get my laptop. I came back and typed in: MERMAID FACTS. I clicked on one of the results sweating my head off. It says here that when a mermaid/merman is taken away from it's natural habitat and into a human's world it grows human legs in a painful transformation. When dry the mermaid/merman has human legs but when wet it grows back it's tail. I read aloud. I set out a sigh of relief. So I can't remain human forever...Dany said sadly. I'm sorry Dany but that's how it's said. I responded rubbing his shoulder. So i'm just going to remain a freak. Dany said. WHAT!? NO! Dany your not a freak your just different. Your special. I said hoping that would cheer him up. SPECIAL! DANNY LOOK AT ME AND LOOK AT YOURSELF! I'M JUST A LAB EXPERIMENT A PET! I'M-! Dany began. But I had enough of his painful insults about himself and to shut him up I pulled him into a kiss. I cupped his cheeks with my hands and held us there for a while. I felt tears drip off my hand. Dany your not a freak your not a lab experiment nor are you a pet...I said to myself. Your beautiful ,fun, charming and I love you... I won't let anybody hurt you or even touch you. I mentally said. A while later I released us from our kiss. Dany was shocked. He put some of his fingers on his lips and stared at me in awe. D-Danny?...He awed softly. I held him in a hug softly. Dany your not a freak... Don't say that about yourself... You brought a whole new adventure into my life. And I swear on my life I will protect you. I'll never let anybody touch you. Don't worry... B-But Danny i'm a-. He started. Your my beautiful little mermaid. I said. I-I love you...Dany said. I love you to. I responded. And we stayed like that for a while and for the first time in my life I found love...

Chapter 4: Vlad finds out

(Vlad's pov)

I walked down the hall into my computer lab to spy on Danny just for fun. Since his parents were away in California I could take an advantage of it. I turned on the camera and saw Danny go to the living room and sat down to what looked like a fish boy. WAIT WHAT!? I zoomed the camera in and saw a boy with snow white hair and green eyes. I also saw a black fish tail from his waste down, my my doesn't that look delicious. I said. I could make a lot of money on that little guppy. I said with an evil smile. I shot a picture of the beautiful creature and printed it out. I turned my chair around to my computer and typed in: MERMAIDS. When I clicked a result I read a whole page on it. Mermaids/Mermen are creatures with an upper human body and from the waist down a fish's tail. Mermaids and mermen are resulted to be helpless and frightened of the human life source. They stay away from humans the best they can. Most of them can be caught by fishing nets and other material that can hold them. That's all I need to know. I said evilly. I turned on the camera and put sound mode on and watched the two of them. Don't worry Dany I won't let anyone touch you. Danny said. And with that he carried the fish boy out of the room. Drat. I said disappointingly. I re winded the video to were Danny spoke. Don't worry Dany I won't let anyone touch you. I laughed out evilly when he said that. You better keep your commitment my dear Danniel cause uncle Vlad is coming to pay your little fishy friend a visit. And with that I shut off the camera once more and left the room...

Chapter 5: Sam and Tucker come to visit

(Dany's pov)

Ahhh. It's nice to feel the water again. I said while sinking on the bottom of the pool. I lied there spreading out my arms and letting my fins flex. It felt so good to be in Danny's pool. I turned on my side and pictured Danny's kiss. I blushed at the image but I also felt so good at the sight. I hugged myself thinking of him. Danny was so kind and loving. When I was in pain he was right there for me. I know for a fact that he's in love with me and I love him to...

(Danny's pov)

I wondering how Dany is doing. I'm just worried. What if somebody see's him and kidnaps him. Relax Fenton nobody is gonna see-. I began. DING DONG. I wounder who that is... I said while I opened the door. When I opened it a tackle came to me. DANNY!. Two people yelled. I was thrown to the ground hard while pain jolted up my body. OW! GET OFF! I hollered. Sorry. The two said. I opened my eyes to see Tucker and Sam. Hi guys. I said now in a better mood. Sup. Hey we just wanted to know if you can hang with us today...

(Dany's pov)

I heard Danny holler and got curious. I surfaced to see what was going on. What I saw what more humans. One was a girl and was dressed in black purple and a tiny bit of green. The other had a red thing on his head and clear glassy cubes hovering over his eyes. He was in yellow dark green and brown. He looked like an African american to me. The all of a sudden one spotted me and pointed at me. I shrunk down as the 2 tried to check me out. Danny tried to stop them but he couldn't. Just as they excited the house I dove underwater accidentally exposing half of my tail. I dove to the side were the couldn't see me. I was scared and hoping Danny would get rid of them soon.

(Sam's pov)

WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT!? I shrieked. WAS THAT SOME KIND OF FISH TAIL!? BUT WE JUST SAW A BOY! I screamed. It was nothing guys. I swear. Come on lets go back inside. Danny said. Still confused Danny pushed us both back inside keeping us away from what he had hidden.

(Danny's pov)

Really guys it was nothing. I said. The two of them stared at me in disbelief. Danny I saw a boy and then I saw A FISH'S TAIL! Sam screamed. Sam i'm sure it was just your imagination. I said. I don't know dude I saw it to. Tucker stated. Could we just drop it? I asked. Tucker agreed but Sam was still on Dany's tail. She really wanted to find out about him. Yeah sure... She said. Good. Guys I really have stuff to work on so I need to get on it. I said. They seemed to not mind. They said there good bye's and left. Right after that I went to go check on Dany. Hey Dany it's ok there gone. I said. Dany popped his out of the water and sat on the ledge. They saw me didn't they. He said. Only your tail but that's about it. That was a close one. They could of seen you. I responded. I know. I'm sorry... Dany said sadly. It's not your fault i'm the one who should of been more careful. I said. Well lets forget about it and get some dinner. I said while scooping Danny into my arms and taking him inside.

Chapter 6: Going out

(Danny's pov)

I got Dany dried off and dressed nicely. He wore a gray short sleeve shirt with jeans and white tennies. We left the house and wen't down to the nasty burger for dinner. I got him a medium cheese burger a coke and some fries. I got a chicken stake sandwich a Pepsi and fries as well. We had a nice time. We told jokes and had a nice conversation. After dinner I took Dany to the park. From what I heard there was suppose to be fireworks. We walked around for a while. I showed him the fountain and the squirrels. Dany seemed to like it all. We found a bench to sit on and the fireworks began. The colors were amazing. There were shapes of all sorts. We enjoyed every moment. Especially Dany. He loved it. I looked at him and he looked at me. Both are hearts lit up. We both leaned in for a kiss till Dash and his friends came along. HEY FEN TURD WHO'S YOUR FRIEND!? He yelled. When Dany saw him and Kwan he began to shake and whimper. Whats wrong? I asked. Those are the boys who tied me to the tree. Dany said. I looked at them and I filled with anger. I should of known. Those jerks can be so mean. They always bully me at school. Hey. You look familiar to someone we could of killed. Dash said. Yeah. he looks like that freak we saw at the beach. Kwan added. Dash reached out a hand to get Dany but I reacted fast. GET AWAY FROM HIM! I screamed and I moved in front of Dany. Dash picked me up by my shirt and shook me violently. Awww looks like fentona is in love. He teased. With rage in my soul I kicked Dash in the face. YOU LITTLE! He yelled. COME'ON DANY! I screamed while grabbing Dany's hand trying to make a run for it. Then Kwan grabbed Dany's free hand and yanked him from me pinning him to his chest with his arm. Kwan then brought out a pocket knife and hovered it over Dany's neck. Dany let out a shriek and struggled to get out of Kwan's grip. LET HIM GO! I screamed. Dash came over and and de clothed Dany's right shoulder exposing his skin. Pretty skin. Don't you think Kwan? Dash teased. Kwan laughed and brought the knife down and cut his shoulder. Dany let out a cry as tears quickly came and left his eyes. Red blood oozed out his shoulder staining his shirt. You like that freak? Dash asked putting pressure on Dany's wound. Dany shriek in pain as tears fell from his face. SHUT UP! Kwan screamed slapping Dany across the face. STOP IT YOUR HURTING HIM! I YELLED. Well no dur. Dash said. I filled with rage and brought out my mini tazer shocking the two of them out cold. After I got them out of the way I rushed over to Dany. I tore a peice of my shirt off and covered his wound. Are you ok? I asked. Y-Yeah. Dany replied. This is all my fault if it wasn't for me this wouldn't of happened... I said. NO! I-I wanted to go with you. It's only a little cut. I c-can handle it. Dany said.

(Dany's pov)

I could handle it. I didn't want to leave Danny. I still had so many questions to be answered and so may sights to see. And after all Danny and I had been through I wouldn't leave for the world. Come'on lets go home. I said with a smile. The two of us got up and headed back to Danny's house. When we arrived I walked into the bathroom and stripped myself of my cloths though I heard something behind me. I quickly turned around and saw Danny walk in. Hey Dany I -... He began but then just stopped and stared at me...

(Danny's pov)

I stopped at the sight of Dany's body. I blushed at him like an idiot. He looked so beautiful. His body glowed like an angle and his eyes sparkled like diamonds. I was speechless...

(Dany's pov)

Danny are you ok?... I asked. Though I noticed why he was quiet. GAH I-I'M SORRY! I shrieked getting my shirt and pants to cover myself while blushing red as a tomato. Without a response Danny started to approach me. Danny?... I questioned backing up against the wall. I dropped my cloths as his dressed body was only inches away from my un clothed body. Danny reached out and touched my cheek with his hand. I'm sorry for what happened to you today... He said deeply. With that he pulled me into a hug for a while. Now go take your bath you must be tired. He said while letting me go. I walked over to the bath and noticed Danny was still watching me. I settled down and let my tail grow out. A little bit after that Danny came over to me and bent down beside me grasping and stroking my tail in the process. I let out a gasp. Why was he giving me this attention? I asked myself. I had once read in a book that humans give there love this attention for sexual reasons. Did he want to give me sexual touch? Dany... He said. Y-Yes?... I responded. Have fun... He added. And with that he left the room.

Chapter 7: A day in the sun

(Danny's pov)

MORNING DANY! Dany called. Morning...I said back. Dany is a mer boy I found on the beach. He was tortured and threatened to be killed. I discovered him not to long ago and brought him with me to explore the human world. And soon enough we fell in love. Want some cereal? I asked. Sure. Uh whats cereal? He questioned. It's grain shapes we eat for breakfast. I responded. Here have some Captain Crunch. I added making him a bowl of cereal. Thanks. He said eating his meal with no hesitation. I was thinking we could do some swimming together today. I said. Fine with me... He responded. I looked at him with a evil smile. Oh Dany. I said evilly. W-What? Dany responded nervously. I dashed over to Dany and picked him up running outside. DANNY WHAT ARE YOU!? He screamed. I dashed us over to the pool jumping in with Dany in my arms. Dany met me at the surface. Why did you do that? He asked. Maybe cause I like to see you wet. I responded locking Dany and I into a kiss. After I released my mouth from his Dany and splashed me a little. You wanted to play so lets play. Dany said as he dove underwater. Dany?... I questioned. Suddenly I was yanked underwater and put into another kiss. When we both resurfaced I had a fun idea in mind. Oh so that's how your gonna play it. I said. I dragged Dany out of the pool and onto land. GAH NO FAIR! Dany shrieked. I pinned him down on the grass and yet once again locked him into another kiss for a short long while. Hours later of splashing and swimming Dany dried off and ate some dinner and watched some sponge bob for an hour. It was then time for him to got to bed. I walked with him to my parents room and tucked him in. Good night. I said tenderly. Night. He responded in a cute but tired voice. I love you. I said. Love you to. He replied drowsily. And with that he dozed off. I kissed him on the forehead and left the room going to watch TV by myself.

Chapter 8: Vlad's intruding

(Dany's pov)

I was fast asleep dreaming about the ocean until a creaking sound awoke me. Hello...I said. Then I heard some evil like laughter. I jumped while bumping and spilling some water on my arm forming my tail. I then heard some more unkind laughter. Is that you Danny? I asked nervously. Not quit. A voice said. I was about to let out a scream but my mouth was covered with black gloved hands. My my your more pretty up close. You have a beautiful tail. It's going to make me a lot of money once I sell you. He said while rubbing my tail playfully. I shifted my mouth from his hand that was over my mouth and screamed. HELP! I screeched. Seconds later Danny burst into the room seeing the man hold me in captivity. Danny filled with rage wanting to the kill the man. LET HIM GO VLAD! He yelled. Vlad? Did Danny know this man? And why was he after me? What did I do to him? I have so many questions flying through my head right now...

(Danny's pov)

Why Danniel come to save your love from my hand have you? Vlad asked with a smile. He's quit a catch. He added. GET AWAY FROM HIM YOU PERVERTED FRUIT LOOP! I shrieked. I ran over to Vlad and socked him the face throwing him away from Dany. WHY YOU!? Vlad said angrily creating a pink goop of ectoplasim that shot me to the wall and rapped itself around the top part of my body. DANNY! Dany cried fearing of injury that could of been brought upon me. You wanna play rough...Vlad said evilly. He turned his head and gave Dany an evil smile and started to approach him. I'll show you...Vlad said deeply. Dany showed a great amount of fear as Vlad approached him. When Dany was backed up against a wall Vlad cupped his cheek and used his slimy snake like tongue and licked it. Vlad then brought Dany and him into a kiss. And I grew angry...

(Dany's pov)

You like that Danny? Watch this. Vlad said with a laugh. Vlad locked us into another kiss and a couple seconds later he slipped his tongue into my mouth wrapping it around my own tongue. Vlad then used his free hand to play with my chest. I let out a cry and tears filled my eyes. The pleasure was pure torture. I had enough of the mean insults so I bit Vlad's tongue. He let out a screech and released me of his grip. I dragged myself on the floor as far as I could trying to escape but I had no legs so it was difficult. YOU LITTLE BRAT THAT HURT! Vlad yelled. He made a weird glowing pink rope. Vlad threw the rope in my direction and it rapped around my tail. He then yanked me over to his reach again. I let out a pitiful scream as he did so. The rope disappeared and Vlad picked me up in his arms. I pounded on his chest hoping he would let me go. LET ME GO! I shrieked. He didn't listen only let out a laugh so scary it gave me goosebumps. He flew above in the air still not releasing me. DANY! Danny cried doing his best to stand up and try to save me. Vlad wasn't amused. He shot Danny with a pink glowing ball that made Danny pass out. DANNY NO! I shrieked. Suddenly a pink spinning vortex thing circled us and we disappeared.

Chapter 9: The story that tells the truth

(Danny's pov)

I awoke on the floor with my hands free. My eyes shot wide open as fear struck my heart. DANY DANY! I screamed at the top of my lungs. There was no response. DANY! I screamed once more but there was still no response. I started to cry the crying then became sobs. DAMN IT VLAD! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO TAKE HIM!? I cried. I let out more sobs and buried my head in my chest. I then heard the door bell ring. I answered the door and saw Sam and Tucker awaiting me. I tried not to cry but a tear slipped down my face. Whats wrong Danny? Sam asked. I'ts n-nothing. I said having more tears run down my face. Come'on dude you can tell us anything. Tucker said. Y-you wouldn't believe me. I said sadly. Yes we will. Here tell us what happened. Sam said with a symphony smile. I invited them in and told them the story. So your saying that Vlad came here and captured him. Tucker said. Y-Yes and N-N-Now I c-can't get HIM BACK! I sobbed. Whats so special about him anyway. I'M IN LOVE WITH HIM! I cried. More tears fell from my eyes as the two of them looked at me in awe. Your in LOVE WITH HIM! Sam yelled. Sam come'on so what that's his choice. Tucker said. Sam shut up fast and let me continue my talk. I'm going to go save him. I said. WHAT!? Do you even know were Vlad is ? Sam asked. Yeah. I responded. How will you even get there? Tucker questioned. I'm going in my parents specter speeder. I answered. Before the two could say anything I pushed them out the door and dashed down in my parents laboratory. I hoped in the specter speeder and flew out the garage. Don't worry Dany I'm coming to save you...

Chapter 10: Vlad's touch

(Dany's pov)

When we arrived at Vlad's castle Vlad locked me in his room and tied me up from my waist up with a rope and said he'd come back for me later. I still had my tail and was completely helpless. I began to cry. Oh Danny I wished you were here. Hurry and save me... Tears rained down my face and I went to sleep. Hours later I awoke with legs but I was still tied up. I heard someone at the door and Vlad came in. Oh this wont do. I need a fish tail not legs. Change back. He said. NO! I cried. Change back. He said in a growl. No! I screamed. CHANGE BACK! Vlad yelled while pulling my hair. STOP IT! I shrieked. Then change back. Vlad said releasing my hair and drooping my head on the floor. Even if I wanted to I couldn't I need water to touch me. I said. Fine you don't want to change I'll just make you. Vlad said in a deep low voice. He untied me but pinned me to the floor. He then grabbed my legs lifting them in the air while spreading them apart. Having his closed together legs come between the gap. Vlad then started to unbutton my pants and unzipped the zipper. W-What are you doing? I asked shakily. He lowered my pants to my knees and took off what Danny called "Boxers". Exposing something that boys hid in there. WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? S-STOP! I screamed. But it was to late Vlad got his hand and reached down there playing with me sexually. I went silent as he continued to touch me there. I started to let out moans and whimpers but Vlad seemed to enjoy it. I SAID STOP! GET YOUR HAND OFF OF THAT PLEASE! I screamed. Oh come'on little guppy it's suppose to feel good. Enjoy it. He said evilly. Vlad then reached inside a bag and brought a bottle that said Lotion on it. Vlad put some on his hand and brought it to my private place and covered it with it. He continued to play with me for a little while until I let out some white stuff. When Vlad got off me and let me pull up my pants I screamed at him. WHY DID YOU DO THAT!? ALL I NEEDED TO DO WAS PUT SOME WATER ON MY ARM OR SOMETHING AND I WOULD OF CHANGED! I hollered. Some tears ran from my eyes. Well you should prove yourself next time. Besides you have a cute little face. And a face like that needs special attention. Vlad said with a bitter smile. Y-YOUR A HORRIBLE MONSTER! I HATE YOU! I cried. Well you'll be rid once I sell you to the government. Danny will stop you. YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS! I yelled making Vlad laugh evilly again. While he was distracted. I made a run for it out the door. Naughty naughty... good thing I set up water squirting's just in case. I heard Vlad say as I ran out of the room. I ran and ran but didn't get far. A hose looking thing squirted me from the wall. Just as my tail formed a pink rope blasted out and wrapped around my shoulders to a couple inches below my tail. I landed on the floor with a bang. I looked at my fin as they twitched and started to freak out. Vlad had already caught up to me and picked me up in his arms. I squirmed my body to get free but it didn't help. Now lets go make me some money. Vlad said with a evil laugh. Just then Danny crashed through the wall in a big metal thingy. DANNY! I screamed happily.

Chapter 11: The rescue

(Danny's pov)

Well well look who it is. Vlad chanted. I saw Danny tied in Vlad's arms and I threw a fit. LET HIM GO! I screamed. DANNY! HELP! Dany cried. I put my hand in my pocket and brought out a ecto gun and pointed it at Vlad. PUT HIM DOWN OR I'LL SHOOT! I yelled. Vlad slowly put Dany down on the ground and stepped away from him. Suddenly Vlad pulled out a knife and threatened to cut off Dany's tail. I'll do it Danniel. You know I will. He said with a smile. Dany began to cry and sob out of his wits. Just as Vlad was about to hurt Dany I fired the gun shooting Vlad in the wall. Vlad was angry at first but wiped another one of his smiles on his face again. Hey Danniel while you took it slow to get here I had some fun with Dany. He said. What do you mean? I asked angrily. Well lets just say I stripped him of his pants and got some lotion and had my way with him down there. He said. YOU DID WHAT!? I asked madly. Oh yeah it was nice to feel him there especially when he was helpless. It was so pleasurable. He laughed. YOU LITTLE SON OF A! I shouted. I then fired the gun and shot Vlad till he was dead. Don't you ever come near him again. I said to his lifeless body. I walked over to Dany and untied him. I put him a hug and cried. I thought I lost you...I'm so sorry I let this happen to you... I said as tears fell on Dany's head. I-It's ok I'm with you now I'm safe now. After holding each other for a while I lifted Dany into my arms and put him into the specter speeder and flew us home. When we arrived Dany grew his legs wet but lost them as he went to go take a bath. I walked into the bathroom with a grilled cheese sandwich and let Dany have something to eat. I spent the rest of the day with Dany and when he went to bed I slept with him. I guarded him so he would be safe...

Chapter 12: The end

(Danny's pov)

The next morning I made Dany a special breakfast. His favorite pancakes, bacon, and eggs of course he ate it down fast. Did you sleep well last night? I asked with a smile. Yeah I had a dream were I was eating gigantic pancakes! He said happily. Were they good? I asked. He nodded with a smile and rubbed his belly while licking his lips. I held him in a hug for a few minutes and we both went outside to swim in the pool. Dany swam and swam singing and laughing. I was so happy he was safe again. I joined him in the pool and we both splashed each other and played games though Dany won most of them but I didn't care. He was happy and since he was I was to. It was weird though Dany was a mer boy and I was human. Most people would think of how this love thing would work out but it just dose. I'm glad it dose... Having fun? I asked tickling Dany in the stomach. Y-Y-Y-Yeah. He answered laughing his head off. I love you so much. I said tenderly. I love you to. He responded. The two of us locked ourselves in a kiss. I didn't care if Dany had a tail or legs all I new is the I love him. And that's how it always be...

Hi my name is Danny Fenton. I'm 14 years old and I Live in amity park. I use to have a normal life till I went to the beach one day and fell in love with a mer boy...


End file.
